


Hale vs McCall

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, McCall Pack, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Scott and the Alpha Pack go on the attack; Peter and Stiles face off against Kali
Relationships: Chris Argent/Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 46
Kudos: 279





	1. Alpha vs Alpha

“Is it wrong that I’m not afraid?” Stiles’ voice was quiet, almost as if he was speaking to himself but Peter heard him. 

“I think that perhaps you are too angry to be afraid. And that’s not a bad thing – just don’t let the anger blind you.”

“Blind me to what?”

“I hate to say this but McCall is a pawn – don’t lose your friendship because he was foolish enough to listen to the wrong people. We could have worked harder to befriend him when he was turned – we could have kept trying to help him, make him understand how a true Pack works. He fell prey to Deaton and the Alpha Pack partly because of us.”

“So what’s his excuse for ditching me? I mean, I get it – his resentment towards you guys was because of what Brody did to him. You were scapegoats – not exactly mature, but understandable. But there’s nothing understandable about what he did to me – he listened to Theo and Deaton and ignored all of the years I’ve been by his side.” Stiles wriggled around within Peter’s arms so that they were face to face. “Gonna make an excuse for that too?” 

“I do so love it when you pout, Stiles – it makes me want to devour you.” Peter watched as an unwilling smile crossed Stiles’ face. “No – there is no excuse for how he treated you. You have always been the most loyal of friends, even when he did little to deserve it. That is something he is going to have to answer for but it is between the two of you. I mean – tomorrow, when we face them – don’t be blinded by your anger, don’t let them goad you into doing something you’ll regret.”

“You know something – something you’re not telling me.”

“I have researched the Alpha Pack in the past – as part of my Left-Hand duties. And the manner in which they became a pack of alphas – let’s just say, Deucalion is adept at pushing the right buttons. If he wants an alpha in his pack, he finds out what makes them tick, then uses whatever means necessary to get that alpha to kill his pack and join Deucalion. He might have started this wanting McCall and territory, but if I can see the spark still within you, then so will he. And he will want that for his pack.”

“Are you saying – “

“If you killed Scott and became Alpha, Deucalion would want you with them. And with Kali as the one who bit you – with emotions running high, you might find it difficult to resist her commands.” Peter watched as Stiles absorbed all that he had said, admiring the calculations he could almost see going on in that head. 

“We could play on that – if we needed to.”

“We could. But I don’t think we’re going to need to. Not if everything goes according to plan.”

* * *

Of course, nothing went according to plan. With Deaton missing, Deucalion obviously decided that a formal meeting to discuss things was pointless – his ruse had been discovered, by the Hales at least, so he moved to another plan. 

“What the hell is all of that smoke?” 

“Out the back, but keep your eyes peeled – they may well be waiting for us there!” It was organised chaos as the entire Hale Pack appeared from their various bedrooms. Sheriff Stilinski was woken and apprised of the situation; Derek carried Lydia who was still sedated; Melissa was paired with Isaac who would keep her safe. They had undertaken various fire drills after the Argents’ plot was discovered, and although unexpected they were still prepared. 

It was a fully dressed, prepared Pack that faced Deucalion, Kali, Scott and the tweens at 5.30 a.m.

“Stiles! I’m sorry it has to be this way, but what you did is unacceptable!” Scott shouted across the expanse of grass that separated them.

“I would actually prefer it if you would not speak to my Pack members, Alpha McCall.” Talia’s voice was crisp and cold. 

“He was my friend before he was your pack.”

“If he was your friend, then why didn’t you protect him? Why did you allow him to be abducted, beaten by one of _your_ pack members? Bitten by Kali?”

Scott looked confused, turning to Deucalion in question. 

“She’s lying to you Scott. We were right – even his father is prepared to hide him.”

“Deucalion – “

“Scott, you ass-hat, wake up! You’ve been played!” Stiles stepped forward, bringing his friend’s attention to him. “Where’s Theo? Why isn’t he here since he’s your new best bud?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what happened to Theo! Stiles – he’s dying! How could you? You **know** that’s not the right way to do things – look, I understand – you were out of control and you attacked him but – you have to face justice, Stiles. You have to do the right thing.” 

Stiles laughed sarcastically. “Justice? Is that what you think you’re here to do?”

“More justice than the Hales ever got for me. You’re not going to get away with what you did but I’ll support you. If you come back, if you accept me as your Alpha, Deucalion has said he’ll help rehabilitate you and – “ Peter had to move quickly to stop Stiles charging across the space between the packs to attack Scott at his words, pulling him close and talking quietly in his ear as he led him back to the safety of the Hales.

“That’s enough out of you, young man.” Melissa stepped forward and Scott’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen her from her position behind Isaac. “Scott – what’s happened to you? Stiles has been your _best_ friend your entire life! He saw you through all of the stuff with your father; through high school suffering from asthma – hell, even when you were an ass after you were first changed! And you believed Deaton and Theo without even giving him a chance to defend himself? You’re not the boy I raised if that’s how you treat the people who have been there for you always.”

“Mom! You don’t understand – I don’t know what they’ve said to you, but Stiles – he’s out of control! And so is this territory! Deucalion is going to mentor me, going to help me get it all sorted.”

“Get what sorted? The Hales have been keeping Beacon Hills safe for decades. Talia has dedicated her life to keeping her pack and other supernaturals safe and able to live good lives! And instead of being open to the idea, instead of being willing to listen to someone with experience, you threw a tantrum and wanted to be left alone!” Melissa threw her arms up in the air in frustration. “Do you think that they **had** to allow you to stay here once you were bitten? I’ve read up on some things, Scott and – they really didn’t have to allow you to stay. They were well within their rights to make you leave Beacon Hills when you refused to join their Pack. It’s their territory.”

“I can’t believe you’re saying this! How can you be on their side after everything they’ve done?”

“And just what have they done, son?” Sheriff Stilinski spoke. “They offered you a place in their pack; they’ve accepted your insistence on independence; stood back and let you build a pack of your own on _their_ territory. And, if you take a moment to think, they have always provided back up and support whenever you’ve got into scraps – there are quite a few times when they’ve pulled you out of sticky situations.” 

Peter could see that Mason had pulled Liam to one side and they appeared to be arguing, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Hayden and Corey were listening, perhaps hearing some of this for the first time. Deucalion and Kali did not look pleased with the turn of events. 

“Don’t listen to them, Scott. The Sheriff is obviously going to side with his murderous son. And your mother – “

“Don’t you say a word against my Mom!” Scott rounded on Deucalion with red eyes flashing. 

“I was merely going to say that she has been misinformed and that – “

“Enough of this BS!” Stiles snapped, pulling away from Peter’s grip. “Scott, get your head out of your ass and **SEE** what’s right in front of you! You’ve been duped – Deaton says – “

“Where the hell is Deaton? What have you done to him? Have you – oh my God, Stiles, did you attack Deaton _too_?”

“What do you mean too?” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know! Theo almost died after what you did to him! It was horrific – just, there was a huge hole in his chest and he was coughing up black stuff and – “

“The hole in his chest is from when Kali drove a pole through it for beating up Stilinski.” Both Kali and Deucalion growled when the twins appeared from the side of the house. “And the black stuff is because of whatever shit Deaton has been dosing him up with since he came to town. When he was turned, something went wrong and he’s sick. I’m sorry, Scott – we wanted a home, a sanctuary and Deucalion said we would have that here. But – he’s not who he’s pretending to be.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Traitors is who they are! How dare you! We gave you a home – we saved you from being omegas and _this_ is how you repay us?” Kali was almost foaming at the mouth with anger, eyes flashing red, claws out ready to attack. 

“We might be alphas but we were the omegas of your pack and you treated us like dirt! How often have we had to nurse each other back to health after taking the brunt of Duke and his anger issues?” 

“Deucalion, what are they talking about?” Scott turned to Deucalion in shock, completely unprepared for the claws that dug into his chest. Blood spilled from his lips as Deucalion lifted him using just the power of his arm, transforming into his beta  
form as he viciously twisted his hand.

“They’re talking about the fact that I am the Alpha of Alphas, that I should be in control of this territory! Enough of this ridiculous charade! Kali!” 

Kali turned and kicked out at Hayden, catching her by surprise and sending her flying to the ground. Corey disappeared from sight as Liam threw himself at Hayden to make sure she was okay. Boyd, Erica and Cora rushed forward, throwing themselves at Kali in an organised triad. 

“SCOTT!” Isaac held Melissa back even as Deucalion tossed Scott off of his claws and to the ground, turning to face them. His face was a grotesque facsimile of a beta shift as he roared his challenge. With no preamble, Talia leapt across the expanse of grass and attacked him, transforming as she ran so that her first hit was with clawed hands across his face.

* * *


	2. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles face off against Kali
> 
> * * *

Laying Lydia gently on one of the patio couches, Derek took his place by his mother’s side. McCall was there with his pack of puppies, along with two people Derek had never seen before. The blind one had to be Deucalion and the woman must be Kali. He couldn’t see how Scott could have fallen for their lies – the deceit emanated from their pores. He listened with only half an ear to the arguing, keeping his eyes on the younger pack members. They were his responsibility – he was to get them to safety as soon as possible to clear the field. His mother was insistent that they be given an opportunity to be part of a real pack and not pay the price for McCall’s foolishness. 

He grimaced when Deucalion rammed his hand into McCall’s chest, knowing that it wasn’t a killing blow but that it would incapacitate him for the duration of the fight. Taking his cue, he rushed towards the panicked teens, picking up Hayden and carrying her swiftly back to the safety of the patio. Liam trailed behind like a lost puppy, Mason and the now visible Corey following along. 

“Stay here! Don’t get involved in this – it’s above your pay-grade!”

“Don’t talk to us like that – we have just as much right – “ Liam blustered, trying to push Derek away from Hayden. 

“STAND DOWN!” He roared in Liam’s face, refusing to be distracted by his uneducated rage at a time like this. “You can jostle for pack position later – for now, you listen to Isaac and you keep the people here safe. If anything happens to them, you’ll have to answer to a real alpha, do you understand?” He stared Liam down, accepting his submission by putting his hand onto the young boy’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault that this has happened, but you will have some decisions to make when it’s all over. In the meantime, please, keep them safe. I need to help my Pack.”

* * *

It should have been easy – Deucalion and Kali were far outnumbered, the Hales fighting as a team. But the Alphas were both experienced fighters as well as being alphas. Cora was leaning against a tree, holding her torn open stomach as she gasped in pain. Erica was lying to one side, trying to straighten out a broken leg so that she could get to Boyd who was laying eerily quiet on the grass nearby. 

Peter had engaged with Kali, backhanding her across the face and sending her stumbling backwards. She recovered, throwing herself at him, slashing with her claws. She tried to kick his legs out from under him, but he jumped just in time, turning to shove her forwards while she was off balance. Stiles was there when she stumbled, punching her in the face and sending her reeling backwards. 

“You are MY beta and you will obey!” Kali tried to alpha Stiles into submission but he smiled an evil smile, licking at her blood where it lay on his knuckles. 

“I’m not _your_ anything, you ugly skank!” Enraged, she leapt for him, forgetting Peter momentarily. She growled, baring her fangs at Stiles as she punched and kicked at him. She screamed as Peter kicked out her knee, snapping her kneecap in half with the power behind the blow. She staggered to her feet, whirling to face what she viewed as the greater threat. A blow to his face opened his cheek to the bone, blood marring his vision enough that she had time to turn and escape. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” 

Stiles shoved her backwards, aiming a punch at her stomach that took the breath from her lungs. With a well-aimed backhand, she sent him reeling sideways and took off towards the woods, limping as her damaged kneecap tried to repair itself. 

“Are you alright?” Stiles looked up at Peter, watching as his face began to heal at a rapid rate. He accepted the offered hand to get to his feet. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“You can kiss this better later. In the meantime, want to play chase?” The sadistic smirk on Peter’s face should not have been a turn-on, but Stiles was aroused nevertheless. 

“Yes – let’s play hunt the bitch.” He watched with admiring eyes as Peter stripped out of his clothes rapidly, transforming into his full wolf form. “That is never gonna get old – and you better show me how to do that, old man!” The wolf gave him a look that even in animal form showed Peter’s views on being called ‘old man’ before they turned with one accord and went after Kali.

* * *

“You should never have chosen Robert over me!” Deucalion and Talia exchanged blows, both having drawn blood.

“Don’t try to pretend that that’s what this is about, Duke. We both know your only interest in me lay in the power you thought I would bring you.”

“I could have been a good mate to you – but you chose a human, a **hunter**!” 

“I chose a good man over a mongrel with the instincts of a beast – and if I could go back I would do the same again!” 

“He deserved to die and I’m glad he did – I’m only sorry it wasn’t at my hands!” 

Talia growled, forcing Deucalion back with a flurry of blows. She attacked him with controlled ferocity, moving with deadly grace as she ripped chunks out of his face and body as each attack landed, barely flinching when one of his punches struck her in the face. His back hit a tree with a loud thud, his head bouncing back into the trunk as she continued to move forwards. She slammed her fist into his face, sending him crashing to the ground where he lay winded. He transformed back into his human visage, face bloodied and torn.

“Talia – I beg mercy! I am sorry – I don’t know what came over me – “

“Deucalion.”

“I beg for clemency!” She stood tall over him, chest heaving with exertion, bleeding from various cuts. 

“Clemency?”

“Yes. By the rules of our Elders, you must accept my surrender and give me a chance to face trial.”

“The rules of the Elders that you follow only when it suits you?” She took a step back, disgust written all over her face. “You are a disgrace to the entire werewolf species. Fine – you’ll get your time in front of the Elders, but I would not expect clemency from them after your exploits over the years.” She turns towards Scott to check on his injuries, but it doesn’t take the cries of her name to warn her. Before Deucalion has even managed to get fully to his feet, she holds his heart in her clawed hand, blood splattering her jeans and boots as his body thuds to the ground.

* * *

”Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Stiles sing-songs as he runs through the woods, smoothly following Peter’s lead as they follow the path Kali has taken. He has never been this graceful, felt this strong and free and he feels like he could run with Peter forever, could just keep going until it’s just the two of them running, running, running.

“Oh Alpha, my Alpha – I want to talk to you!” She falls from the trees onto his back, sending him to the ground, but he eels out from beneath her grip easily. Her fist lands where his head had just been and he grins up at her. “Somehow, I get the feeling you’re a little cross with me!” He rolls swiftly away from her, laughing at her enraged roar. As he gets to his feet, he sees a blur of darkness throw itself at Kali, dragging her to the ground in a tumble of leaves and sticks. 

The fight is vicious, blood flying everywhere as the wolf and the woman battle for supremacy. He never doubts the outcome even as he fights off the urge to help. He knows the best thing he can do is stand back and let Peter do what he does best. It takes less than five minutes before Peter is leaning over Kali’s body, staring down into her face which is twisted with impotent rage. 

“What are you going to do with me now? Take me back to the Elders for justice? Fine – do it! I’ll get out eventually, and when I do, I’m coming for your whole family and that mutt you call a mate!” Stiles sees the exact moment the plan goes awry, realises that the insult to his Pack and his mate are too much for Peter to stand. He doesn’t have time to get over to the two of them before Peter has leaned down and ripped Kali’s throat out. 

He watches as Peter transforms back to human, covered in blood, mud and leaves. He looks over at Stiles, eyes glowing an eerie red. 

“Looks like I’m the Alpha now.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger but not a big one and I promise I know where it's going!
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> I am shaking like a leaf! I really hope this lived up to people's expectations! it was so hard going from person to person, and I KNOW Laura and Chris didn't get a chance but I couldn't cope with more people! I'm not great at describing fights so hope it's not too repetitious. Just one more bit after this to wrap everything up. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and your encouragement while I've been writing this. It actually began as this little idea in my head of Stiles coming down for coffee, scratching his head because of a photo I saw of Dylan O Brien and then exploded from there! And of course, Talia insisted on being heard. It's been a big help during quarantine as something to concentrate on, and hopefully I'll be able to throw myself straight into something else.
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay sane!
> 
> Love  
> Skar  
> x


End file.
